1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to eyewash storage and delivery containers. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a storage and delivery container operable to be filled with an eyewash fluid, fitted with a locking lid, and terminally sterilized.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containers to store fluids are widely used for various applications in which it is desirable to ensure that stored fluids are sterilized and remain sterilized during storage. It is also desirable to know whether tampering has occurred with respect to containers storing fluid. Generally, tamper indicators are not designed to prevent tampering, but to indicate whether tampering has occurred.
Fluids and conventional containers to store such fluids are commonly sterilized separately and brought together during a filling operation in a sterile environment. However, such manufacturing operations do not necessarily ensure sterility of the fluid and container until use.
It is also known to sterilize containers using a terminal sterilization process, which involves sterilization after container has been filled with the fluid; that is, with the packaged product in its final, assembled form. Terminal sterilization is commonly performed by irradiating or steam treating the packaged product. For complete terminal sterilization, however, containers must be manufactured of a material that permits the terminal sterilization process (e.g., allows gamma rays to pass therethrough) without losing its structural integrity.
Moreover, many conventional containers are not equipped with tamper indicators on components such as the eyecup, which is undesirable for a variety of applications. For instance, in emergency treatment applications where it is desirable to cleanse or rinse one or both eyes of the user, it is generally desirable to ensure that not only the eyewash fluids and containers have been sterilized, but the fluid dispensing component (e.g., eyecup) is sterilized and has not been subjected to any tampering. Thus, many conventional containers are deficient in this regard.
Additionally, many conventional emergency eyewash treatment devices utilize a separate dispensing cup to aid in delivery of eyewash fluids from the storage container to one or both eyes of the user. Such separate dispensing cups are problematic because they present another element for which it is desirable to sterilize and maintain sterility. Additionally, it may be necessary to fill the conventional cups several times before satisfactorily performing the emergency eyewash treatment. In conducting emergency eyewash treatments, time is of the essence. The additional time required to both fill and refill the conventional cups is problematic because any additional time consumed may aggravate any injuries to the eyes of the user. Furthermore, if the user is the person requiring the eyewash treatment, the user's vision is likely impaired, which causes manipulation of the cup to be difficult and often problematic.